Someone in the House
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Someone in the Kudo Mansion. Lemon in later chapters.Shinich x Ran  Minor:Kazuha x Heiji
1. 1 Someone in the Kitchen

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this story.

Chapter One: Someone is in the Kitchen

* * *

'I can't believe I'm here again, this place only makes me miss him more,' thought Ran as she climbed the staircase in th Kudou Mansion once again. She stopped in front of a door in the 2nd storie hallway, she then opened the door. What she found inside was more than a surprise. Who did she find lying on the bed wearing nothing more than what seem to be some everyday pants. ' Sh-shinichi, h-h-he's back. That can't be, must be my imagination. Yeah that's it, I'm just upset and emotional since Conan left this morning. I'll just go get some water from the kitchen and come back afterwards, yeah that works,' so she made her way out the room and down the stairs.

* * *

'shshshshsh'

"Hn, what's that noise," those were the words of the Great Detective of the East as he woke up. Shinichi got up and listened for a while, 'It kind of sounds like someones downstairs.' Shinichi then proceeded to grab a random shirt from the ground, put it on, and walk downstairs. He looked into a couple of rooms before he came to the kitchen.

"R-ran, what are you doing here?" Yup, what he found was Mouri Ran sitting on his counter holding a glass of water. He of course noticed immediatly that she looked very stressed ... and very surprised once she saw him.

"S-shi-shinichi...um..well you see...I -I um...I was...um...was...WAIT..what are you doing here? Your suppose to be solving some case."

"I got back a little while ago, I was going to come see you tomorrow. So...what ARE you doing here...at my house...at midnight...in something like that?" Yes the Great Detective finally notied that Ran was wearing a very short, very low cut, and almost see threw nightgown.

"Well, I'm here because when otou-san is gone I don't feel that safe at my house so I come here, and I'm wearing this because...well I kind of forgot I was wearing it, hehe. So what about your case?" Ran said this as she quickly looked for something to cover up with, since shge noticed his eyes were looking up and down her body.

"Ah, so you came here in only that?" 'Hold it other guys saw her in that!'

"No, I wore my winter coat over it." 'Does he really think I would let others see me in this. I kind of like how he's jealous though.'

"Oh,okay then, so were did Koguro go then?" He started walking towards her.

"I don't really know actually, but is it okay that I stay herefor tonight." "He's coming over here! What do I do, and why is he smirking?'

"Yeah, you can stay here for tonight I guess, but why do you feel safer here?" 'She looks kind of embaressed, she looks really beautiful, too. Wonder if she would let me kiss her.' He now stands right in front of her looking down at her and smirking.

"I...I guess this place is just...um...more homy." 'He's so close, why is looking at me like that, is he going to kiss me. Hmmm, kissing Shinichi sounds great.'

He then comes even closer to her, pushing her up against the counter. "Hey Ran"

"Yes, Shinichi"

They begin to get closer as they closed their eyes. They are a few millimeters away when, "Hey, Shinichi, are you home?" None other then Meguire yells as he knocks on the door. Ran and Shinichi jump apart.

* * *

OUTSIDE

"Meguire, why are we here, Kudou is probrable sleeping anyway," says a man.

"Shush, Koguro, he's the one that witnessed it, not you," a woman's voice this time.

"Eri, we still could've done this in the morning," so that identifed both voices as Ran's parents.

So both Ran's parents and Inspector Meguire were standing outside Shinichi's house with Ran and Shinichi inside wearing less than what would be found exceptable.

* * *

INSIDE

"Ran, go upstairs and hide, if your parents find you here we're both dead," Shinichi said as he quickly buttoned the shirt he was wearing.

"Okay, but what about my shoes and jacket at the front door?" Ran said as she walked towards the stairs.

"I'll take care of those, I'll get them to leave as soon as possible," he responded as he walked towards the door. When he got there he hid Ran's shoes and jacket in the closet, checked that she was upstairs and opened the door. "Inspector, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"Sorry ,but this was the safest time to come, we need to ask you a couple questions about the Sidicet you told us about," Eri said as she walked past Shinichi.

"Um, could you guys come back later I'm really tired right."

"You don't look it kid and who were you whispering to a couple minutes before you opened the door. I swear it sound kind of like Ran," Koguro said as he to walked past Shinichi and into the entryway with Eri. Soon they were joined by Meguire and Shinichi was forced to join them.

" I wasn't whispering or talking with anyone." 'How am I going to get them out of here.' "Why don't we talk tomorrow I was planning to go see Ran anyway, wouldn't it be safer that way it doesn't look like I'm talking to the police?" 'Alright, that made some sence.'

"That sounds pretty good actually, then it would be safer for him and we wouldn't have to come here in the middle of the night," Eri said this as she looked at Shinichi with a knowing grin.

"Fine,' both Koguro and Meguire said sounding kind of unhappy. The 3 then left, Eri gave Shinichi a grin that almost downright terrified him.

* * *

UPSTAIRS IN SHINICHI'S BEDROOM 10 MINUTES LATER

"Ran, you in here," Shinichi asked as he entered the room. 'Woah, now what do I do?' Ran was laying on Shinichi's bed sound asleep. 'She looks really good like that, sleeping soundly on my bed, she positioned were I can see down her go..bad Shinichi I can't be thinking stuff like that. Now how to wake her...she has really lucious lips so kissable looking. I wonder what she looks like n..bad Shinichi, i got to stop thinking these things.'

"Oh,Shinichi!!," Ran said as her face gave a look of pure ectasy.

"Ahh, Ran?" 'Is she talking in her sleep ,that means she dreaming about me ,I wonder what she's dreaming about her face makes it look like she's having an erotic dream...about ME.' "Ran..." Shinichi then lay down next to her turned away from her and abruptly went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you like, just for information this will have a lemon or lime in later chapters, R&R please! 


	2. 2 Someone in the Bedroom

Disclamer: You already saw it.

Someone in the Bedroom

* * *

"WAKE UP," said a person who stood over the bed in Shinichi's bedroom. Where Shinichi and Ran were sleeping together (A/N Not That Way!). When Shinichi and Ran finally woke up enough to notice they were wraped around one each other they immediatly jumped apart blushing. Then they noticed the person siting in an armchair on the other side of the room. That person just happen to be...

"O-okaa-san what are you doing here." (A/N No notv telling yet)

"Dear, I believe the question is what are YOU doing here," then the person noticed what Ran was wearing, "and what you are WEARING?"

"Eh, Eri-san, what happened was," Shinichi began,

"Save it, Kudou! Ran, explain." yes the Person was none other than Ran's Mother.

"Well, I came over here, because...because otou-san wasn't going to be home last night and the apartment gets really creepy at night, so I hate being there alone, so I came here to see Shinichi," Ran explained very fast.

"So you are in his bed...Why?"

"I fell asleep," both Ran and Shinichi then had to explain everything about what happened last night, leaving out a few things of course, to Eri.

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER IN SHINICHI"S BEDROOM

"So that's it is it," Eri said to them when they finished telling her what happened.

"Yup," they both replied.

"Fine. Ran we need to go, I'm sure your father is worried about you," Eri said as she left the room.

"O-ok, bye Shinichi," Ran said as she got out of the bed and followed her mother out of the room.

"Bye," Shinichi said before colapsing back onto the pillow.

* * *

IN THE HALL

"Mom, your not going to tell Dad I was here are you?" Ran said this with a very worried face.

"No," was the simple reply.

"Thanks, he probrobly never let me see Shinichi again if he knew," Ran said.Eri said nothing to this and they procided to leave. After very quite car ride, they reached the Mouri detective agency. Eri and Ran walked strait up the steps and into the apartment without a single word. When they got inside the apartment, Kogorou immediatly got up from his chair and walked up to them.

"Where have you been Ran, I was very worried! I mean I come home to find your bed empty, no note or message of any kind to tell me where you wen!. I was worried out of my mind, explain yourself young lady!" Kogorou who had said al these in one breath looked seething mad, and appeared not to have slept at all.

"I'm sorry dad, I went to... to Sonoko's house for the night. I forgot to leave a note, I'm sorry," Ran said not noticing the look of disappointment from Eri targeted at her.

"Fine, just don't do it again," Kogorou said trying to calm himself down. "Eri, what are you doing here?" he said in puzzlement when he finally noticed his ex-wife.

"We have that case we're working on together, remember dear? Kudou Shinichi is a witnese and is coming here to talk with use and Inspector Meguire." Eri said with a small frown.

"Ah, now I remeber, Inspector Meguire will be here soon actually," he replied, 'Why is she frowning, I thought she was happy she got this case.' While they were talking Ran silently made her way to her room and then to the bathroom.

'I'll have to ask Shinichi about whatever this is about, I remember overhearing them say something about a sindicate last night. I wonder if this has something to do with him being gone for so long.' Ran continued to ponder on this subject as she began to get ready for the day. When she came out she found her parents and Inspector Meguire talking about something, which they immediatly stop doing when they noticed her. 'Ok, definatly got to ask Shinichi about this.'

Not to long but the next few chapter will either be really long or about this size. I'll update as soon as possible so R&R, I love cnstructive critizem just no flaming without telling me why.

* * *

\ / You shall Review 


	3. 3 Someone on the Balcony

This chapter does have a lemon you have been warned.

Someone on the Balcony

* * *

Shinichi had been to the Mouri Detective Agency before, in fact he had lived there for a while, but this time he had to admit he was a bit nervous t be there. Eri seemed to be watching him like a hawk, and glaring at him when ever he touched Ran in any way. Meguire, Kogoro, Eri, and Shinichi were talking quietly about what Shinichi knew about the syndicate, he of couse didn't tell them how he knew about all of it. Ran was ushered away to her room when Shinichi arrived and was of course unhappy. When he finally finished telling them everything (A/N: Don't feel like writing it all out because that would take a while and I want to get to the good stuff.) he went to talk to Ran.

"Hey Ran," was the first thing he said when he entered her bedroom.

'He looks nervous, why?' ran thought as she said, "Hi, Shinichi, did you all finish talking about this mysterous ca.."

"Ran, there is something I need to tell you," he interupted her, '...actually several, but I'll settle for telling her just one for now.'

"Alright what is it?" 'and why are you acting so strange.'

"Well, it's about why I was gone, I wasn't as far away as I made you believe, I was ..." Shinichi trailed off.

"You were where, Shinichi?" Ran said angrily as she struggled to keep her temper in check.

"I can't tell you here, but I'll tell you tonight, okay?" Shinichi said as confidently as he could. 'She is going to kill me, I know it.'

"Why can't you tell me now," Ran said looking like she was about to cry.

"I can't explain with your parents here, I don't want them to overhear. Just come to Dr. Agasa's house tonight at 7 and I'll explain everything, okay?" Shinichi looked extremly nervous and was actually shaking.

"Alright, Shinichi," Ran said after a long moment.

"Thank you Ran I'll see you then alright." Shinichi said as he walked out the door.

* * *

At about 1 PM a knock on the door was heard at the Mouri residence. Eri got up to answer it and found a very happy looking Kazuha standing there.

"Ah, Kazuha - chan, what are you doing here?" Eri asked at once.

"Hi, Mouri - san, is Ran here?" Kazuha said rather quickly.

Eri let her in and said, "She's in her room right now." At this Kazuha walked quickly to Ran's room with a speedy 'thank you'.

"Ran, I have the most amazing news." Kazuha said walking in to Ran's room without knocking and closing the door rather fast

"AAAH, Kazuha you scared me. Wait, what is your news?" ran said her expression going from freaked to curiose in a matter of seconds.

"Heiji and I had sex!" Kazuha said very fast and blushing a crimson red color.

"WHAT! Tell me everything! From the beggining." Ran's said excitedly.

"Alright, well you know how we've been dating secretly for the last 8-9 months, well he comes to my house in the middle of the night sometimes. He uses my balcony mostly, well last night he came over and..."

_Flashback_

_Heiji has Kazuha pinned against the wall as he attacks her neck with his mouth, earning moans and gasps from the girl. His hands are moving everywhere on the barely clothes Kazuha. He unbuttons the buttons on the shirt of his she is wearing. He moves up to her mouth to kiss her and then moves back a bit to look at her. She is now wearing only a a red lacy bra and pantie set with his large un button shirt. He hungrily and passionitly kisses her again, she responds with the same hunger and passion as she pushes his jacket to the floor and then unbuttoning his shirt. He starts to trail kiss down to her neck, and up to her ear, back down to her shoulder and begins to push her shirt (his shirt) down. She pushed his shirt off of him and moved her hands over his chest. He then moved his hands up her body to her breast and slowly his fingers played with her nipples and his hands began neding her breasts. She began moaning his named as she undid his pants and pushed them down. He steped out of his pants and kicked them over to the pile of clothes that was forming. He then moved his hands to her back and undid her bra and threw it into the pile as well. He then trailed kiss down her collarbone and to her breast which he started suckling while his hand neded her other breast. She immediatly started moaning and her hands flew to his hair and she started weaving her hands threw it pulling him closer to her chest. He then switched to sucking on the other breast and neding the one he was kissing before. He then brought his head back up and started kissing her lips again. He did this while slowly pushing his fingers into her pantie and lightly touching her core before slipping a finger inside making her basically sreamed out his name in pleasure. She began pushing her body closer to his before pulling a hand away from his head and down to his member which she started to lightly cares. She then began moving his boxers down his legs and to his feet. He quickly kicked them aside as he took his finger out, causing her to whimper in protest, before he started pushing her panties off and throwing them to the pile of clothes. He then brought his member to her entrance, he stopped kissing her to look in her eyes with a question which she nodded to before he kissed her again and entered her. His mouth muffled her scream of pain that quickly became one of pleasure as he began thrusting in and out of her. She began bucking against him to heighten their pleasure, shortly after they both came to their highs at the same time. When they finally collapsed on the bed panting they looked lovingly at each other before quickly falling asleep._

_End Flashback_

"and that's what happened," Kazuha finished with the most obvious blush ever.

"Well what happened when you woke up?" Ran questioned immediatly.

"We woke up early and he got dressed and left shortly before my dad woke up. I went strait for the shower because I...well I...um...well I diffently looked like I had had sex that's for sure." Kazuha said stuttering at the end.

"So what did he say to you when you woke up? Did you guys even use a condom? I still don't get why you were hiding your relationship?" Ran began firing question at her.

"He told me he loved me and then he promised to talk about what happened later. He was quiet after that, but he was blushing from when we woke up to when he left. He kept looking at me nervously, too. I think you thinks I'll change my mind about what happened. As for the condom thing, we didn't, but I've been on birth control since I started my period, so we did you some protection. And the reason we have been hiding our relationship is because we're kind of nervous about what my dad would say. I mean, he may like Heiji, but I doubt he would like him kissing me or having sex with me. My dad can be very protective, plus his dad and the rest of the squad think of me like their 'little sister', they think of Heiji as their 'buddy'. I seriously doubt they will want their 'buddy' sticking his tongue inside their 'little siter's' mouth." Kazuha said nonchalantly.

"Alright, anyway, will you be staying here long Kazu-chan?" Ran said seeming to be satisfied with this explaination.

"No, only till tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, well want to go shopping till 6."

"Sure, but why only till 6?"

"I have somewhere to go at 7."

Kazuha and Ran then proceeded to call Sonoko and Aoko, and then they all went shopping.

* * *

There will be a Sinichi/Ran lemon in a couple of chapters.

Just to clairify things in my storie.

1) Eri and Kogoro are living together as a trial thing tosee if they will get back to gether and Eri is using the Mouri as her last name.

2) Aoko, Sonoko, Kazuha, and Ran all know each other and are friends.

3) Same with Kaito, Saguru, Heiji, and Shinichi. They all know about Kid and Conan.

4) I haven't seen Heiji and Kazuha's parents in the manga or Anime yet so I only known their names and little bit about them, so they will probrably be OC in my storie.

review please I need the critizem. Sorry for any typos.


	4. 4 Someone in the Entryway

Someone in the Entryway

Ran was standing outside Dr. Agasa's door waiting for someone to answer. Finally after waiting 10 minutes she tried to open the door and found it unlocked.

"Hello, Shinichi...Dr.Agasa are you guys here. The door was unlocked so I just came in, I hope that was ok." Ran said standing in the entryway.

"There upstairs, I'll show you," Ai said coming out of nowhere.

"Ahh, okay, thanks Ai-chan." Ran said trying to get her breath back in control after being scared.'how does she do that.'

* * *

"Shinichi, Ran is here," Ai said as she went into Dr. Agasa's lab, "do you want me to stay for the explaination?" 

"Huh, uh no, that's alright I can do it, your sleeping at Ayumi's house tonight right? Because if you are you better get going." Shinichi said when they entered the room.

Ai nodded and left the room, "Bye, call me if you need me," Ai then proceeded out the front door.

"Hi, Ran," Shinichi said trying hard not to look to guilty.

"Hi, so where were you while you were gone?" Ran said getting strait to the point.

"Strait to the point, alright, I never actually left really, I ..." Shinichi then explained everything to Ran. (A/N: Don't be angry at me for not typing it, do you have any idea how long that would take.)

"Shinichi...sniffle...why did you lie...sniffle sniffle... to me, don't you trust...sniffle sob sniffle..me." Ran said trying very hard not to cry.

"Ran, I wanted to tell you, but...it would put you in danger and I...I..I don't..." Shinichi said trying to explain (Artay: Tell her you love her, baka).

"You don't what?" Ran said fighting back tears (without success.)

'I don't know what...what I would do without you Ran, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me." Shinichi said looking at his, apperently very interesting, slippers.

"Shin..Shinichi do you mean that," Ran said, Shinichi noded,"Shinichi I guess I understand that you were just trying to protect me, but..."

"But what?" Shinichi said suddenly very apprehensive.

"But you still have to be punished, I mean, you did lie annnnd you saw me naked so..." Ran said while looking at Shinichi like a cat looks at a pigeon. (Artay: Run Shinichi Run)

"Ran...why are you looking at me like that/" Shinichi said as he backed up while Ran stalked closer.

"Oh Shinichi you will see."

* * *

Half an Hour Later 

"Smile for the camera Shinichi or should I say Shinia giggle." Ran said taking pictures of a tied down Shinichi who was wearing a dress and wat to much make-up.

"Ran, your evil, **pure evil.**" Shinichi said struggling against the ropes.

After a couple of pictures were taken Ran let him go and he changed and washed his face as fast as possible. Soon after Ran headed home.When she got there she found her mother sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hi mom, where are dad and Kazuha?" Ran said looking around.

"Bed, but I'm more interested in where you have been." Eri said with a look that said 'tell the truth or your grounded'.

"I went to Dr. Agasa's to talk with Shinichi..." Ran said trailing of when she noticed the glare on her mother's face when she said Shinichi's name.

"With him again were you, what exactly is your relationship with anyway?" Eri said with a dangerous voice.

"We...We're friends...just friends," Ran said not exactly sure herself, "I think."

"Find out soon, because I don't want you staying out all night with a boy you 'think' is your 'friend' understand?" Eri questioned with a conserned looking face.

"Alright mom, I'm going to bed."

* * *

The next morning Ran ecorted Kazuha to the train-station, Kazuha said she would call after she talked with Heiji. Ran then headed home to ponder her relationship with Shinichi. Then round 11:30 PM she got a call from Kazuha. 

"Ran, so glad your still awake, you won't believe what happened!" Kazuha said in a whisper as if trying not to be heard.

"What happened start from the begging." Ran said noticing the urgency in her friend's voice.

"Alright let me patch in Aoko and Sonoko so I can tell you all together."

"Hey, It's Sonoko, what's up."

"Aoko here,why are you callong so late?"

Alright, guys here goes. I got of the train left my stuff at home and went to the police station to tell my dad I was home. When I got there he was on his way out and..."

_Flashback_

_"Kazuha, could you do me a favor and clean my desk for me, I left it in a hurry, so..." Cheif Toyama said with the rest of their squad right behind him._

_"No prob, dad you go catch some bad guys." Kazuha said with a little humor._

_"Alright, hank you sweety I'll be bak in a couple of hours._

_So Kazuha went up to the top floor, which was completly desserted since the entire squad had just left. She went to her dad's office and found none other then Hattori Heiji in a chair asleep. 'Dad seems to have forgotten to tell me he was here, oh he's waking up.'_

_"Kazuha, what are you doing here?" a very sleepy looking Heiji asked._

_"Dad asked me to clean his desk," Kazuha said as she began to put the files he had left on his desk away, 'What are you doing here, Heiji?"_

_"Don't know our dad's were talking about something but I fell asleep so..." Heiji said trailing off when Kazuha bentover the desk, giving him a nice look down her shirt. Kazuha noticed where he was looking and immediatly stood up blushing. 'Kazuha, about the other night, I didn't mean to..."_

_"Don't worry about it we can forget it if you want to." Kazuha said cutting him of not looking away from him._

_"And who said I wanted to forget, I just wasn't sure you wanted to..." again trailing off when he noticed Kazuha was sitting on the desk in an, to him invting, way that he liked._

_"Heiji, what are trying to saahhh," Heiji cut her off bye kissing her. He started to move his hands up her thighs as she weaved her hands through his hair, deeping the kiss. He started kissing her neck when she pushed her body closer to his. When his hands had found that she wan't wearing panties he smirked into the kiss as she moaned when his fingers put a bit of pressure on her clit. He moved his hands to push her shirt up so her breast, which were covered ina red lace bra, were exposed, he than started sucking her breast through the bra. Then his mouth moved lower and his hands took over on her breast. She started moaning his name when he pushed her back on to the desk and his tongue began sucking on her clit. His tongue started moving to her core and then slipped in, making her gasp. Her hands, that were still in his hair, began tighten and pushing his head more into her as she moaned and gasped his name between breaths. As she began to hit her climaxed the door to the office opened, not that the two them noticed, who was there but none other then __**both **__their fathers. As she came down from her climax, Heiji was suddenly thrown away from her which made her immediatly sit up and fix her clothes. She looked to see Heiji against a wall breath heavely with her father towering over him with a very angry looking face. She then noticed his dad was leaning against the door with his head shaking in his hand. She also noticed the noices in the room outside was pretty loud and sounded like they were all wondering what was going on inside here. She turned her attention to her father and Heiji, the former having the latter dangling on the wall because the former had the latter' s shirt by the color._

_"What the hell do you think you were doing with my daughter?" Toyama said.(A/N: If anybody knows Kazuha's dad's first name, please tell me.)_

_"Um, well um...uh..Kazuha, little help." Heiji said pleading with Kazuha to help him._

_"Daddy stop, your going to choke him." kazuha said trying to plead with her father._

_"Point!" Toyama said not taking his glaring eyes of Heiji. At this Hattori Heizo walked up to say, _

_"Put my son down, please, Toyama," Toyama put him down as Heiji looked gratefully over to his father, "I'm going to be the one to kill him."_

_"Eh, what your not suppose to say that." Heiji said the worried look back on his face. At this Kazuha decided it would be best if she stood in front of Heiji for a while._

_"I'm the only one who is allowed to hurt him, thank you very much," Kazuha said in a matter-a-fact voice punching the file cabnit (Artay: cough breaking it cough) for make sure they understood. At this both the men backed up a bit neither looking any less angry.(Araty: Duh, they just found their kids having oral sex.)_

_"Heiji, home, now! We will talk about this later, understand?" Heizo said looking directly at his son._

_"Yes, sir." Heiji said in voice you could tell that he wasn't thrill about talking to his dad about this._

_"Kazuha, your to go home as well, we'll talk when I get home." Toyama said before sinking into his chair and covering his face with his hands. Kazuha just nodded and walked out with Heiji right behind her.  
_

* * *

_In the Elevator_

_"That was a way to let them know we're together, I guess." Heiji said trying and failing to sound like he was laughing._

_"Yeah, that was one way." Kazuha said, "What do you think they're going to do to us?" _

_"No idea, hopefully they will calm down and let us go with just an explaination as to why we were hiding it." Heiji said sounding like he was deathrow. 'Mom is going to kill me when she finds out I've been lying.' Heiji cringed at the thought. Kazuha gave him a look that said 'are you insane'._

_"That would never happen, Heiji..."_

_"Yeah, 'zuha?" Heiji responded pulling kazuha into his arms._

_"About the other night, I don't regret it, I just want you to know that." Kazuha said looking like she was about to cry._

_"I don't regret it either, I love you, 'zuha." Heiji said kissing Kazuha lovingly for just a second afterwards._

_"I love you, too, Heiji." Kazuha said drawing him into another kiss, this time longer and more passionitly then before but just as lovingly. they continued kissind until the sound of someone getting on the elevator made them jump apart._

_"Didn't we tell you two to go home." Heizo said menecingly from the door way with Toyama just behind him._

_"We were just on our way, sir." Heiji said trying to sound more confident then he really was. Everything was quiet the rest of the way down and when they parted to go home the only goodbyes were said through the eyes._

_End Flashback_

(A/N: during the phone conversation I'm Just going to have Kazuha speak in **bold**, Aoko speak in _italics_, Sonoko speak in underline, and Ran speak in normal.)

**"...and when we got home he went strait to his office and hasn't come out yet. I got a call from Heiji and his dad went to his office with his mom and they hadn't come out yet when we hung up about 10 minutes before I called you guys. It it really weird."**

_"I'm sure things will work out fine." _

"Yeah, Aoko is right it will be fine, besides you can just say you didn't want to tell them because you thought they would over-react, which they did." 

**"No, actually they're not, I mean, they walked in on him performing oral sex on me, I probrably would've acted the same way in his place." **

"Yeah, me too, actually."

_"Same"_

"Yeah, I guess, but still, choking someone is diffenatly over-reacting."

_"Got a point there."_

"Yeah, she does have a point with that one Kazuha, but I have a question..."

**"Alright so Sonoko's got point. What's your question Ran."**

"I wa wondering how it felt when he put his tongue inside you." She said very quietly and nervously.

_"Yeah, how did it feel."_

"Spill, Kazuha, I want to know, too."

**"It...well...it felt... It felt really...it felt really really really good, I loved it, I can actually still feel it kind of, I've been sour since it happened."**

"Really, wow, he must be pretty good then, huh Kazuha."

**"Yes, and he's all mine, but your right, the guy is very talented with his tongue, in any place he puts it."**

_"Yeah, seeing as you are always telling us how nice it is when he does it to your breast, neck, shoulders.._

"ears, back, stomach..."

"butt, theighs, legs, and other various places."

**"Do I really talk about it that much, ok don't answer that, hold on I think I hear my dad... ok I got to go he's out of the study and I don't know if it's a good thing to be on the phone right now."**

(A/N: okay back to normal righting for everyone)

"Bye," all the girls said as they hung up.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, I won't have any more major sences with kazuha and Heiji, because I'm writing a fic about what is happening with all the details, it will be published when I finish this one which I'm almost done with only 1 or 2 more chapters. Review please. 


	5. 5 Someone in the Study

Disclaimer: Why do people do these each chapter anyway.

Someone in the Study

* * *

Shinichi was sitting in his dad's study reading one of the Sherlock Homes books over again, or at least he was trying to, but his thoughts kept wondering back to Ran. 'I can't believe it she really wasn't that mad at me. When I was Conan I promised myself I would tell her my feelings, I just have to get the nerve to do it.' _Ring Ring_ 'The phone? At this time?' _Ring Ring_ "Fine, fine, I'm coming," Shinichi sighed and then picked up the phone. "Moshi-Moshi, Kudo residence, Shinichi speaking."

"Yo, so it's true that you found the antedont then, Kudo?" said the voice of one Hattori Heiji.

"Hattori, why are you calling me so damn late, and asking obvious question?" Shinichi said.

"Eh, how is it obvious that you ot your body back, it's not like I can see you. As for your other question it's because I don't want my parents to know I'm using the phone." (Artay: Wonder Why)

"Fine, so why'd you call, anyway?" Shinichi replied sounding tired.

"I need a favor..." Heiji said nervously.

"What's the favor?" Shinichi asked suspiciously.

"I need you to..." Heiji said trying to sound as confident as usual.

"Need me to what Hattori, stop beating around the bush," Shinichi said agrivated.

"Ok, I need you to ask Ran something." Heiji said sounding very strange.

"Ask Ran what?" Shinichi replied still very suspicious.

"I need you to ask Ran why she...loves such an idoit like you." Heiji said before bursting out laughing. On the other end Shinichi had fallen out of his chair anime style.

"**Hattori that isn't funny**, now what did you really want?" Shinichi said trying to calm his temper.

"OK, OK! Actually I just wanted to know if you planned on telling Ran how you feel any time soon?" Heiji said seriously.

"Why should I tell you that?" Shinichi said matter-of-factly.

"Because Kazuha wants to know." Heiji said monotone.

"Fine, I am planning on tellling her soon, I just have to work up the nerve, ok." Shinichi said quietly.

"Good, well, I better go I think I hear my mom, good luck with Ran." Heiji said.

"See ya, Hattori," Shinichi said before they both hung-up. 'Now maybe I'll ask Ran to lunch or something and tell her then? Yeah, that sounds good, I'll call her in the morning, right now I need to sleep.' then Shinichi went to set his alarm and went to bed.

* * *

In the Morning

Shinichi woke up, for once to his alarm and not someone waking him or an explosion, and took a shower. He then got dressed in a pair of blue pants and a white button-up shirt, the entire morning wondering how he should ask Ran to go on a date with him. He pondered through breakfast and through cleaning up after being away for so long. Finally around 8 he dedcided to call her. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick-up the phone.

* * *

Mouri Home 30 Minutes Earlier

Ran woke up as always at 7:30 and took a shower, when she got out of the shower she heard the phone ringing, she remembered her mom and dad had decided to go out for a breakfast date. She quickly answered it."Moshi-moshi, Mouri Detective Agency."

"Hey, Ran, it's me Shinichi."

"Oh, hi Shinichi, what can I do for you?" ran said surprised he was calling her.

"Well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go to lunch...with me..or something." Ran noticed a hint of nerousness in his voice, and was extremly happy about it.

"Sure I'd love to go to lunch Shinichi, what time and place?" Ran beamed, she heard him sigh with relief on the other end.

"How about around 12:30, at Maran's Cafe." (Artay: yes I know weird name couldn't think of anything else.)

"Alright, I'll be there bye."

"Bye." they both hung up.

'I'm going on a date with Shinichi, I got to call the girls.' ran then started dialing the number for Kazuha's house.

"Moshi-moshi, Toyama residence, I'm sorry we're not home right now, please leave your name and number, and we'll get back to you bye."

"Kazuha, it's Ran I have amazing news, so call me as soon as you get this." Ran was so happy she didn't really care that Kazuha wasn't home, so she dialed Snoko's number and she picked up, then she did the same with Aoko who also picked up. (Artay: Same as last chapter people.)

"So what do you guys think?"

_"Are you joking, this is great I so wish Kaito was here so I could rubbed it his face and win our bet."_

"Yeah, this so great news Ran, wait what bet Aoko."

_"Kaito bet that Shinichi wouldn't have the guts to ask you out less than a week after getting back from his case, I said he could so now I will be __2000 yen richer when I see him next."_

"You were betting on my love life!"

_"Kaito started it, anyway what are you going to wear nevermind I'm coming over to help you decide"_

"That goes for me too. We must make sure you look stunning for you first date with Shinichi."

The next thing Ran knew two of her best friends were deciding what she should wear, she ended up wearing a flowing black theigh-length skirt, a white button-up t-shirt, a blck vest with flowers of white embroidered all over it, and black tennis shoes. Her hair was left strait, but she was wearing white flower hair clips and earings. She wore basic make-up. all in all she looked wonderful. When she left for the Maran's Cafe she was very nervous. Whne she got to the Cafe she saw him he was wearing his normal blue casual-suit except without the tie. "You look beautiful, Ran." Shinichi said after they sat down.

She blushed and said, "Thanks, you look nice too."

"Thanks," He said, "but I look like nothing compared to you."

She blushed even redder, "You sure know how to compliment someone."

"Really, but I was just being honest." Shinichi said well aware he was making her blush.

"Well, I was wondering, what made you want to ask me out to lunch?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Well, while I was 'gone' I realized how I felt about you." said hiding behind his menu pretnding to look really interested in a sertain dish.

"And how do you feel about me?"Ran asked rather curiusly.

"I...um...I think that I...um..that I..love you." Shinichi said now he was looking out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction. He saw that she looked really happy.

"I think I love you too Shinichi." Ran said very nervously.

"...Real...really." Shinichi said looking at her.

"Yes." Ran said looking strait in to his eyes. Then he suddenly was nest to her and kissing her. She was kissing back as well. When they finally came up for breath Ran asked, "Shinichi, does this mean that we're dating? You know like boyfriend, girlfriend."

"Shinichi looked surprised by the questionbut answered, "Yes." rather quickly. Ran beamed at them and they continued on their date.

* * *

I know I lied there was no Shinichi Ran lemon, but hey I did give you the lemon and lime with Kazuha and Heiji. Well if you liked it I will be having another fic. for basically only Kazuha and Heiji which will probrably have tons of lemons and limes. Please Review.

Artay


End file.
